


Pins and Needles

by CMW2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A New Beginning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby BatCat, Barebacking, BatCat, BatCat intimacy and banter, BatCat lovemaking, Batman x Catwoman, Body Modification, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne has Scars, Bruce Wayne is Batman (or in this case The Bat), Bruce Wayne loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne speaks French, Bruce and Selina actually talk to each other., Bruce and Selina still have ISSUES but they're getting better!, Bruce x selina, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Genital Piercing, HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 3, Hope springs eternal for a happy ending for these two crazy Emo kids, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Purple Prose, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Selina Kyle Goes Straight, Selina Kyle Needs a Hug, Selina Kyle is a Businesswoman, Selina Kyle is a Good Person, Selina Kyle is a Tattoo Artist, Selina Kyle is an Artist, Selina Kyle loves Bruce Wayne, Selina has piercings and Bruce loves them, The Bat and The Cat, Trumpetnista, Vigilantism, canon compliant AU, cmw2, first 'i love yous', otp: the bat & the cat, otp: we're the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: CANON COMPLIANT AU WITH HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SEASON 3; After their last conversation (argument) in the hospital corridor, Bruce and Selina go their separate ways and make new lives & identities for themselves. 5 years later, they reunite and it is SO good; Rated for language, GOTHAM typical gore, & purple prose lovemaking; 5th in my 2019 SSS Project





	Pins and Needles

**Okie-dokie, so this idea has been brewing in my head for a while now. Specific lines and scenes and all that jazz. Basically, after Season 3's finale scene in the hospital? Bruce and Selina went their separate ways. Clean break, no contact, off the grid. All they know is that the other is alive and that's it. Neither of them has reached out to the other, out of pride and hurt, justified and otherwise. It's honestly a shame.**

**However, as I said in** _**Unconditionally** _ **'s A/N, I ain't about that unnecessary angst life. Bruce and Selina are gonna get to be happy together every time that I write for them. I have more within the** _**Feral/Not You, Too** _ **universes planned, as well as the sequel to** _**Positive** _ **and a couple more ideas, too. There just aren't enough Baby BatCat fics to read. I wanna fix that.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

After tightening the laces of her high heeled Doc Martens, she straightened up and got moving.

She had procrastinated enough.

The last thing Selina Kyle wanted to do was go inside the Twelfth Precinct but she had to.

If she didn't, she would never have a moment's peace.

Captain Jim Gordon had left her two voicemails at 7:40 that morning. One had been on her business line and the other on her personal, which she really wanted to know how he got a hold of. She didn't give that number out to just anyone. Once she found out who spilled the beans, not only would she change the phone number, she would likely take her whip to the blabbermouth. Despite her being out of the Streets for going on 5 years, Selina kept her skills razor sharp.

Any and everything could happen in Gotham, mainly terrible, and one always had to be prepared to fight. She was great with blades. She could take on almost anyone hand to hand and win. She was an excellent acrobat and freerunner, a decent shot with a variety of guns thanks to Barbara Kean, but her weapon of choice was the bull whip.

After the Tetch Virus had sent the city into its worst tailspin, Selina had reached out to Tabitha Galavan. Selina wanted more than what Gotham was giving her. She didn't want to just get by anymore. Selina wanted to thrive and she wanted respect. Knowing how to defend herself with style was critical to pulling it off. Tabitha had been reluctant to help her at first but once Selina showed her that she had what it took, a Mentorship had blossomed into a Sisterhood.

That Sisterhood had led to Selina's life taking a 180. A 360, actually.

Selina had always been good at drawing. She had an eye for detail, color, and an excellent memory. Along with high ticket items, she would steal art supplies whenever she could. She would use whatever paper she could find and would occasionally join up with whoever was doing graffiti by the Docks or inside one of the abandoned theme parks. After things got established with The Siren's Club, the first thing Selina had bought was a leather bound sketchbook, her first one ever. When she couldn't sleep and her late night adventures couldn't shut her mind off, she drew.

One morning, she had come back to her small but cozy apartment to find Tabitha and Barbara turning pages. Selina had been enraged at the blatant invasion of privacy and been ready to crack their skulls open. Shocking her to the bone, both women were legitimately impressed with her work. They didn't make fun of her or anything. They were actually proud of her and pissed off that she had hidden her talent from them for so long. To make up for basically reading her diary, Barbara had immediately commissioned her to come up with a new logo for The Siren's Club.

The success from that led to other people wanting pieces done. Her livelihood had slowly but surely gone from being a top tier Thief to a up and coming Artist. Eventually, Tabitha had left a brochure for Gotham University's School of Art on her pillow, along with an application for the coming winter semester.

It was a long shot, but since she completed her GED with honors the previous year and had a solid portfolio, Selina had gotten in. Not only had she gotten a spot in the program, she had gotten a hefty chunk of change from a bunch of scholarships.

Going to art school had changed everything in her life, especially after she found her medium.

Selina had always been fascinated by tattoos. It had started as a means of survival. After all, knowing what symbols belonged to what factions was a way of keeping them off her trail. Gotham's Underground had plenty of gangs left, even after the decimation of the Crime Families. Eventually, she had grown to appreciate the artistry involved in the craft. She liked to hear the stories behind the ink if a person was willing to share. There was so much that went into a tattoo, even the shitty ones. There was so much effort and creativity.

Every global region had its own history with ink. Every culture had their techniques. Wanting to learn more about them had led to her sitting in on a lively,  **TED-talk**  like weekend seminar and Selina had gone shopping that following Monday.

She had picked up a full kit, several books on proper technique, and fake skin to practice on during her free time. It was doing one of those practice sessions in the VIP area of the Club that had led to her meeting Augusto ' **Axel'** Martinez. He was an 82-years-young man who had arrived in America from Guadalajara on his 18th birthday. He had come to America with nothing but the clothes in his suitcase, 100 bucks, and a dream. That dream was to become an artist. It didn't matter what medium or how much notoriety he achieved. He wanted to be an artist. He loved art and wanted to share that love with as many people as he could.

Through years of hard work and networking, he became the Best of the Best when it came to getting inked in Gotham. Even with his strict policy of never knowingly working on criminals or anyone affiliated with them, his Client list, his Waiting list was legendary.

Selina had longed to meet him. She wanted talk to him about improving her skills enough to go for an apprenticeship. She wanted to take her budding career to the next level. She wanted to learn from one of the masters of her chosen craft and sometimes, Fate could be nice, even to her. Axel had watched her work intently, silent but warm. Once she was finished, he had offered her a job on the spot. After making sure that the cognac hadn't gotten to his head and demanding to sit for a proper interview ASAP, Selina had accepted his business card, giving him one of her own.

That had led to a friendship. Axel's take no shit attitude combined with his genuine kindness had softened her heart. After her 2-year apprenticeship ended, as a 21st birthday present for her, as well as a retirement gift for himself, she received Axel's Client and Waiting lists. To go with that was the deed to the brownstone that housed the shop and the living space above it.

Now, at the age of 23, Selina was a business owner. She was a legitimate business owner. Given that she had expected to be dead or rotting in a cell before she turned 18, it was mind blowing.

Unfortunately, being a legitimate business owner didn't keep the cops from bugging her. At least they weren't trying to arrest her but still, it would be nice if she could stay off of their radar for more than a hot minute. Whatever Gordon wanted from her better be important and it better not get her shot at. Dodging bullets was one thing she definitely didn't miss about her old life.

"Ma'am, if you could step over here, please. I need to check your bag and person."

"Well, look at you guys finally getting decent security up in here. All you gotta do next is get yourselves a couple of pitbulls and you'll be cooking with gas and I'm not a ma'am."

"S-sorry, ma'am."

The officer manning the check in station couldn't be more than 20 years old. He was greener than the hills of Ireland. He was efficient, though. Selina gave him a soft smile as he picked up the metal detector wand. Pink erupted in the tall blonde's cheeks and she chuckled to herself. Over the years, Selina had grown to embrace her feminine side. She wasn't a girly-girl but she knew how to put herself together just right while still being comfortable.

Barbara had once told her that she was a true beauty. While Selina doubted that, she knew that she was pretty. When she put her mind to it, she could be gorgeous. Although, she was known for flying solo, she enjoyed seeing her effect on men. It was good for a laugh or to snag a free shot or five at a bar before she got on the dance floor.  **Work Hard, Play Harder,**  was her motto.

The wand went off over her chest and the officer's ( **Jones, Badge 1820-8921** ) brow furrowed.

"They're pierced."

They're being her nipples. As proof, she unzipped her biker jacket and leaned forward. The bra she had put on underneath her scoop necked green top was white lacy sheer, showing the barbells.

Officer Jones acknowledged that information with a shaky nod and kept doing his job.

The wand went off again at her middle and Selina silently raised the hem of her top. Underneath was her toned abdomen and her silver navel stud. Officer Jones blinked once, twice, and continued doing his job, even as his blush deepened. Precious Little Lamb. He was absolutely adorable! What the hell he was doing working in the GCPD was anyone's guess. Maybe he wanted to make a difference. Maybe he was an adrenaline junkie or maybe he had just fallen into it. Whatever the reason he was in the uniform, Jones needed to lose some of his sugary sweetness or he would be quickly gobbled up by the Big Bad Wolf that Gotham could become at any given moment.

The wand went off one last time at the crotch of her dark wash jeggings.

Officer Jones' hazel eyes bugged out, making her grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"You've gotta make me dinner and dessert before you can see  _ **that**_ one, Sunshine."

Getting her clitoral hood pierced had been the result of far too much Everclear during a July block party. The sultry heat, gushing fire hydrants, and the booze had her feeling wild. She had wanted to go get new nipple barbells anyway. It hadn't taken much persuasion to get her on the table for more. While the recovery had itched like a bitch, Selina had to admit that she liked the adornment. None had seen it after the piercer besides her primary physician Dr. Lee Thompkins-Gordon (and her sisters because the pair still didn't know how to fucking knock or call first like normal people!) but it was hot. The racy piercing was pretty with a hint of danger, just like her. Plus, she could match her other body jewelry to it. She had full sets for every occasion.

"Um..."

"You're okay. Where's Gordon at? He summoned me. Now, he has to face the consequences!"

Her demented giggle made Jones shy away but the slightest of smiles crossed his face, too.

"He...he's in his office right now but he said to send you to him when you got here."

"Off I go, then. This was really fun. Goodbye, Officer."

"Goodbye."

Grabbing her things, Selina went straight to the door and barged in without knocking.

"All right, SuperCop, what the hell do you..."

Bruce Wayne was standing next to Gordon.

Looking to her left, she saw Alfred Pennyworth standing sentry as usual.

The mood in the room dipped and the atmosphere charged. The tension was practically visible.

Selina hadn't seen or heard from either of them since the Tetch Virus Bombing. Alfred had been in surgery at the time and Bruce had told her to leave the hospital. Not just the hospital but his life entirely. He didn't want her there. She didn't give a damn about him. She didn't give a damn about anyone but herself so she could just leave.

It made sense, given how kind and pleasant she had been to him during their last conversations, but the rejection had stung. She had tried to be there for him and he basically spat in her face. Instead of staying, she had told him to get his latest identity crisis under control. She had told him to have a nice life and walked away, not looking back. She wasn't going to beg to be a part of anyone's life who didn't want her around. She had done that before and it had led to nothing but pain.

If Bruce wanted her gone, she'd get gone. Sure, she'd miss him but he had made his choice. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd come find her. He had before. He would show up eventually, probably in a few days. After he was sure that Alfred was going to be okay and he helped out with rebuilding the city, he'd show up.

He didn't.

Not for 3 weeks, 2 months, 6 months, a year...fine. It was over, then. They were over and that was just fine by her. Sure, Bruce had brought true friendship and other good things into her life but he also brought a metric ton of trouble with him. Every maniac worth their salt in Gotham targeted him for kidnapping or murder before they got dead or locked up.

Who needed him, anyways?

Stupid Billionaire Brat.

Stupid Billionaire Brat always getting himself into trouble because he wanted to be a good person in  _ **Gotham**_ , of all places! Trying to be a good person in Gotham was like trying to drain floodwaters with a colander or taking a horse for a walk:  **pointless.**  The city was a smoggy paradise for sickos and it honestly didn't deserve him. Bruce was too good for it. All Gotham had done was cause him misery from the moment he and his parents stepped into that alleyway. If she were him, she would've left the city and never looked back ages ago.

Of course, he didn't because he was an idiot.

Stupid Billionaire Brat making her give a fuck about him and getting her into mayhem because she felt the need to save his ass. Goddamned overly noble idiot. She was better off without him...

"Selina?"

She acknowledged his presence with a nod and a wave before giving her full attention to Jim.

The sooner she gave Gordon the information he wanted or pointed him in the right direction, the sooner she could get gone. Being in a police station always made her feel uncomfortable and with Bruce being so close to her again...she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"What do you want from me and why couldn't it have waited until a decent hour?"

"Selina, it's almost noon."

"It wasn't when you called. Tell me exactly what you want from me or you're gonna have to get a warrant after you have your Dr. Lady Love fish your nuts outta your nostrils for waking me up."

"Some of your work was on a John Doe's torso that was found in a warehouse this morning. I need you to take a look and see if you recognize him."

Selina set her bag down and put her glasses on. They clipped together like the coroner's from  **CSI: New York**  and were cat framed. Her vision was still exceptional but she had gotten into the habit of wearing glasses while working. They helped her stay focused and she looked good in them.

The frame type even matched her old street name and her new professional moniker  **(Kitty)**.

"Let me see."

As soon as she saw the image on the tablet, she visibly deflated.

"Fucking shit."

"Who is he?"

"His name is... _ **was**_  Michael Solitano. Mickey. The job was R.I.P. ink for his grandma. She loved the monsters from H.P. Lovecraft so he had me do this Shoggoth mural on his side and a Kassogtha sleeve on his right thigh. He moved down here 2 years ago to take care of her after she got a really fucked up case of lady cancer. It was ovarian that spread to her liver, one of her kidneys, and stomach before she could get help. He decided to stick around after she bit the dust. Why? I dunno.  _ **I**_ wouldn't have. Maybe she left him cash or a place to live in her Will but yep, this is definitely Mickey or what's left of him, anyways. Where the hell is the rest of him? Christ..."

"We're still looking. Was he connected to anyone who could've done this to him?"

"If he was, he didn't tell me. His pieces took almost 80 hours total to finish so we had plenty of time to talk. He was a good dude, really nice and funny as hell. He wanted to start taking classes to get his Caregiving creds so he could work at one of the hospitals or in a nursing home. He liked roulette but he always went across the river to spin the wheel. Maybe he got bored over there and got edgy in the wrong place and someone stripped him for parts afterwards. Goddamn it."

"I'm sorry, Selina."

"It's Gotham, man. Shit happens. Can I go? I've got cats to feed and 3 Clients coming at 2:30."

"Go ahead. Thanks."

"Whatever. You owe me. Tell Lee I said hi."

"I will."

Her common sense was screaming at her to just walk away. Or was it her pride? Probably both. For all intents and purposes, she and Bruce were done. They weren't best friends, anymore. They weren't partners, anymore. They definitely weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, anymore. She didn't owe him a goddamned thing. She really didn't but...

Reaching in the side pocket of her bag, she pulled out one of her business cards and flicked it onto Gordon's desk. It landed right near Bruce's hand. Selina still wasn't ready to talk to him. It was taking all of her control not to look at him again but...damn it, she had missed him. She didn't want to miss him but she had, especially after she had really committed to turning her life around.

Bruce had been tolerant of her ways before but he made no secret that he thought that she should do better. He thought that she could be better and she was. She really was. When she had gotten her GED, her first commissions, her apprenticeship, she had wanted to reach out to him. She missed him. She wanted to show him that she wasn't just a Thief with a shitty fucking attitude.

She wanted him to be proud of her. She knew that if he knew, then he would be.

And she really did miss him.

A lot.

A really whole lot.

Pride had stopped her from reaching out. Hurt and fear of more rejection had stopped her, too.

On paper, she was better off without Bruce Wayne in her life but just because paper facts were there didn't mean that they could help her be happy. Various maniacs targeting him and all, cerebral judgement and all, extreme social awkwardness and all, Selina knew that Bruce helped her be happy. Some of her happiest times, her best memories had been with him by her side.

She deserved to be happy, didn't she?

Yeah. Of course, she did. Everybody did, even in Gotham.

If he didn't take the card, then she could just walk away. No harm, no foul.

The business card was picked up immediately.

Before anyone could say anything, Selina was already out the door. She wasn't exactly running but her gait and body language made it clear that she wanted to be left alone. Getting to her waiting motorbike, she jammed her teal helmet on and lowered the black visor just in time for Bruce to emerge from the Precinct, looking around frantically.

"Selina! Cat, wait!"

She gunned it, barely managing to thread the needle between two SUVs passing through the intersection. If she hadn't, she would've been sandwiched and squashed like a bug. The long car honks and yelled profanity at her rapidly retreating back could barely be heard over the sound of her racing heart. For years, she had put all of her feelings for Bruce into a box. She only let indifference through when people asked about her time with him.

Yeah, she had hung out with him in the past. Yeah, they had made out a few times but it wasn't a big deal. It was just puppy love and trauma bonding, you know? It happened. Whatever.

Selina didn't allow anyone to talk shit about him, though. Bruce was one of the few Elite people who used his privilege in useful ways without having an ulterior motive. He wanted to do good things. He just wanted to help. Yeah, he was still an annoying, cerebral, accident prone, aristocratic motherfucker with a suicidal martyr complex the size of Canada but he had a good heart.

Despite all shit he had been through, he still had a good heart, the  _ **best**_ heart.

He didn't deserve to be written off. He didn't deserve to be judged and found lacking by assholes.

Selina had done that to him, time after time, and then she had the nerve to be shocked when he finally had enough and given her a taste of her own medicine. What a joke!

The biggest joke was telling herself that she didn't give a fuck about Bruce Wayne anymore.

Selina would always care about him, whether she or he liked it or not.

_**/** _

" _You've got a second chance. Take it."_

"I never thought that I would hear that advice from you. I thought you hated Selina."

" _...she may be abrasive at times but she isn't without a heart or a sense of loyalty to those around her. If she were, then I'm certain that you, Gordon, and myself would be long dead, along with Ivy Pepper, Barbara Kean, and Tabitha Galavan. Her words can be harsh but her actions..."_

"How she really feels can always be seen through them. I forget that when I'm around her."

" _You forget that and just about every bit of common sense, too. Honestly, all the girl had to do was smile at you and you would plunge yourself headfirst screaming into whatever idea she had cooked up, good or bad. Mainly bad."_

"That's not..."

" _ **Master Bruce.**_ _"_

"...what if she wants me to just leave her alone?"

" _She wouldn't have given you the means to contact her if that were the case."_

"What do I even say to her? It's been such a long time. I don't know where to start."

" _Saying the exact opposite of whatever stupid thing you said to her last would be a good start."_

"Thank you, Alfred. That was really helpful."

" _You're quite welcome, mate."_

"Why do you automatically assume that  _ **I'm**_  the one that said something stupid? She could've."

" _Whenever you and Selina are at odds, she says awful things to you to push you away and you say something stupid that makes the situation even worse before eventually matching her venom out of hurt, frustration, and pettiness. Tell me I'm wrong. Can you?"_

"...no. Goddamn it."

Having finished his final patrol route for the evening, Bruce was looking out over the city. The shadows of the gargoyles helped conceal him from any curious eyes. The night was pleasantly cool and the sky was as clear as Gotham's pollution allowed it to be. Lights sparkled like glitter below him and the sounds of the city's nightlife drifted up to him. The bridges stretched over the harbor like glowing fingers, connecting the city to the outside world.

Even with those connections, Gotham was still an entity to itself. The city had its own rules, its own culture, and its own special brand of madness, malicious and otherwise.

The special kind of madness required a special kind of remedy, which was where he came in.

After the Bombing, Bruce had felt the need to make amends. Although Sensei and Ra's Al Gul had twisted his mind, his body had been involved in the tragedy. The bomb had been detonated from the top of a Wayne Enterprises property and Alfred...oh god, he had stabbed Alfred. The one person who loved the him most, the one person who would do anything to keep him safe, and Bruce had callously stabbed him to death with a fucking sword at the behest of a stranger. The Lazarus Water and surgeons had saved his life but the damage was done.

He had ruined everything. He had destroyed innocent lives. He had destroyed property and aided in adding trauma to people who didn't deserve anymore. Good people like Jim Gordon and Lee Thompkins. He had felt like the lowest, most awful thing to ever exist and he wished that he could just lay down. He had just wanted to lay down and never get up again. That way, he couldn't do anymore damage. Everyone would be better off that way.

Of course, Bruce had made things even worse for himself by lashing out at Selina and making her walk away from him in disgust. Why not? He had already murdered his guardian and became an accessory to chemical warfare. Why not make his best and essentially only friend hate him, too? Why not have every person who gave a damn about him leave him to wallow in his misery?

It was no less than what he deserved for being such a fool.

She had hurt him first, yes but when she came to the hospital, she had been trying support him, not cut him down. She had wanted to comfort him and see what could be done to make things better. Selina was a woman of action. Her loyalty, her affection was a  _ **doing**_ thing, not a  _ **saying**_  thing. Bruce had let hurt and spite take the lead in that corridor and she had walked away immediately. The triumph he had felt at getting to her had quickly faded and added to the shame he felt. The self-loathing, the guilt, the rage...all of it swirled in his mind like a hurricane. It never stopped.

No matter what he did, no matter how much time passed, the feelings never stopped.

In an effort to make them stop for good, he had become an agent of chaos and made them worse.

The Tetch Bombing had become yet another watershed moment for him.

The Bombing and its immediate aftermath had led to Bruce becoming  **The Bat**.

That was what he was called in the Streets, the prisons, and in the GCPD. His vigilantism had started as a way to atone but had quickly became his life's purpose. Could he stop every crime from happening?  **No.**  Could he protect every innocent person in Gotham from tragedy?  **No.**

However, he  _ **could**_  use his privilege with its better access to resources to do good. He could use his trained body and stronger mind to make his part of the world a slightly better place. As Selina said in Jim's office earlier, Gotham was Gotham. Shit happened and the shit was usually terrible, worse than any horror movie blockbuster. The city's ways would never change but there could be hope.

Even after the darkest of times, there would be light.

Seeing Selina earlier had knocked the wind out of him.

She looked exactly the same yet completely different. The years had been good to her. She had gotten out of Gotham's Underground. No longer a Thief, Selina was a businesswoman and an artist. Her guard was still up with both hands. Being a (single? hopefully?) woman in Gotham required constant vigilance but Bruce could tell that she had found balance and some peace.

There was far less danger in her life and she carried herself with more confidence than ever before. She was as beautiful than he remembered and then some. Time and likely the influence of Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan had helped her find her style. A style that suited her strong but shapely body and fiery personality nicely. Although, honestly, Selina could be covered in mud, blood, and in a sweaty burlap sack and would still be completely breathtaking.

He wasn't biased at all in that opinion.

Okay, maybe he was...

Hearing her honed snark against Jim, the genuine sadness at the sight her slain friend, her obvious love for and expertise in her new career, just hearing her voice again...emotion had hit him like a lead pipe to the chest.

Bruce had missed Selina every single day. He hadn't wanted to miss her but he had.

The hurt, confusion, and anger he felt towards her in the aftermath of Maria Kyle's disastrous return was still there. Until he and Selina hashed things out, the feelings would be there but they were outweighed by longing. He had missed his best friend. He had missed his partner. He had missed his Selina. Although time had ripped them apart, in his heart, she was still his Selina.

Bruce had wanted to reach out to her many times but hadn't been able to find her. Even if he had tried harder to do so, pride, fear, and guilt would've held him back. Weeks turned into months and months turned into almost 5 years without her. He had resigned himself to never seeing her again.

He had never been more grateful to be wrong.

She had reached out to him in her own way before fleeing on her vintage motorcycle. He had tried to catch her but she was still faster than him, even in high heels. His heart had stopped at the sight of her nearly being crushed by two SUVs. Even though Selina obviously knew what she was doing, the idea of her being in being hurt or killed right in front of him was torturous.

She had threaded the needle and taken off into the city, leaving him behind but not really.

Unlike after their confrontation on the street and after the hospital, Bruce knew exactly where to find her. He could go talk to her at any time, provided that she was awake. One of her biggest pet peeves was being woken up, especially if there was no food waiting for her. He had learned that lesson the hard way more than once. The learning involved her hitting him with pillows and fists.

Another lesson he had learned was that Selina Kyle didn't do anything that she didn't want to do.

_**Ever.** _

When she had flicked her business card onto Jim's desk, she knew what she wanted. Everyone in the room did. She was giving him a chance. She wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him.

Despite all of the odds, Bruce had a chance to reconnect with Selina.

He was both elated and terrified at the prospect.

What if she told him to leave her alone again? What if she said that she hated him? What if he fucked up again? It took mutual effort to make a relationship thrive and to make it fail. He wasn't innocent. Major mistakes had been made and the last thing he wanted was to let her down again.

Bruce didn't want to make her feel betrayed or abandoned ever again.

He also didn't want to go another nearly 5 years without seeing or talking to Selina Kyle.

Fortune favored the bold. It was time to be bold and see where the cards fell afterwards.

"I'm done for the night."

" _Are you hurt?"_

"No, just tired. I'll be okay after some food and a nap."

" _Very good. When I should I expect you home?"_

"...sometime tomorrow."

" _Give Selina my greetings."_

"I don't think she'll take them but I will anyway. Good night, Alfred."

" _Good night, Bruce. Godspeed."_

It wasn't a coincidence that the end of his route had put him less than 20 minutes away from the address on the card. Bruce was familiar with the neighborhood. It was halfway between Chinatown and The Narrows. No major gang activity happened within its boundaries, just the occasional mugging. Usually, the residents could fight the attackers off themselves or they did significant damage to them before they got away, making it easier for him and the GCPD to find.

Nearly every building was a renovated tenement or a brownstone. Some were still divided into individual apartments and others were private residences. Most of its residents were large working-class families, hipsters, and retirees from either the plants or the Docks. The neighborhood was known for its artists and many professional dancers lived within it as well.

Businesses were small but stable, some dating back to 1910s, and family run. If they weren't in standalone buildings, then they took up the lower level of a tenement or brownstone. Checking the address, Bruce saw that layout was how Selina's residence and business worked. She had a brownstone. She didn't have a website for her tattoo parlor but word of mouth worked wonders, as did her strong connection to the business' former owner. Augusto  **'Axel'** Martinez had been a true master of the craft and had taken her on as an apprentice. He taught her everything she needed to know to do well for herself. He vouched for her and she delivered, as always.

Every piece she created had a silver cat's paw for a signature, which was how Jim had been able to recognize her work on sight. Her lavender business card had her shop's address and hours, a phone number, and a large picture of a grinning masked cat's head.

The style and coloring of the head reminded Bruce of a cartoon from Max Fleischer's studio: disturbing yet adorable at the same time. Selina had always had a grim sense of humor and she wasn't afraid of the darker aspects of life.

If she had been, she wouldn't have lasted a day by herself in Gotham.

Had she heard from Maria Kyle again? Had she found her father? Was she still taking classes? What had she majored in? Did she use other artistic mediums than tattoos? Would she be willing to show him? There was so much that he had to catch up with, so much he wanted to learn.

Selina was still very much Selina, yes but she had made so many changes that Bruce had whiplash...whiplash. She carried a bull whip like Tabitha Galavan. He had seen it on her, as well as a sheathed Bowie knife on her right thigh. Was the whip her weapon of choice now? How good was she with it? Would she show him? Would she show him in a good way?

And just what counted as a good way?

Bruce parked his car in an alleyway 3 streets over from her address and got out. After making sure it was secure, he climbed up a fire escape and got moving. Selina had taught him how to balance. She had taught him how to do parkour without hurting himself. Other than Alfred, she was his teacher and he owed her his life many times over.

She had kept him alive in body and spirit.

He would do his best not to push her away again. Bruce could certainly live without her but he didn't want to, not anymore. Hopefully, she felt the same way about him.

The roof of her building housed several garden boxes and what appeared to be beehives. The outdoor furniture was wrought iron with jewel toned cushioning and fairy lights were strung in strategic places, currently off. 2 cat towers stood in the Southwest corner. 2 sets of dishes were underneath a long wooden table that was covered by a pink tablecloth. There was a large enclosed gazebo and his heart began to pound as bright lights came on in the stairwell after he took 5 steps.

Motion sensors, likely connected to cameras that were on 24/7. As nice as her neighborhood was, it wasn't immune to crime. No place in Gotham was. Selina wasn't one for being caught off guard. She always had a way of protecting her space long enough for her to flee or get to a weapon.

One minute and 15 seconds later, Selina came out with a 12-gauge shotgun ready to go. As soon as she spotted him, she froze, just like in Jim's office earlier. She had on a gray and pink pajama set, complete with a robe and fuzzy slippers. Her hair was wild from sleep and the glasses from earlier were around her neck, the frames the same color as the onyx stone in her platinum pendant.

Selina swallowed thickly and set it down, raising her hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

It was a common sight for him, now. Bruce as The Bat was known for not killing people but he didn't take kindly to being attacked. Doing so would lead to a fight, a fight thanks to his training and constantly improving armor, he would usually win. Bruce didn't want to fight her right now. He didn't want her to run away, either. He wasn't there to hurt or intimidate her.

Slowly, Bruce lowered the hood of his black overcoat and took off his leather gloves. He removed the bulletproof mask that protected his face and housed the device used to disguise his voice. Comprehension dawned and he grinned at the all too familiar sight of her rolling her eyes.

"I should've known The Bat was you. Who _ **else**_ would it be?"

Before he could come up with anything to say in reply, he had an abrupt armful of Selina.

Bruce lifted her off the ground and held on as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

_**/** _

"Are all of these paintings yours?"

"Half of them. The rest are from my kids."

"Kids?"

"I teach at a couple of rec centers and at The Flea. Painting, GED Prep, dancing when I feel like it. Since I was on the Streets for so long, they trust me enough to talk to me. They know I won't judge them and if they get into some shit, I do my best to help before sending them Gordon's way. He's a pain in the ass but he's the best of the ladies and gents in blue. Don't tell him I said that."

"Said what?"

Selina chuckled and cracked fresh pepper on the top of the breakfast scramble she had made for them. Cutting the heat, she grabbed cutlery before pulling down two large mugs. She had tried to sleep but what happened to Mickey kept her tossing and turning for hours. Gotham was Gotham. The good and bad were equally as vulnerable but the senselessness sucked. Why did people do the twisted shit they did? Why did they hurt people and destroy families? Mickey was the last of his family and now, they were all gone. Few, if any people would remember them.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

After a while, she had given up on going to sleep and picked up her latest sketchbook.

As expected, a picture of Bruce's face quickly took shape. Like all artists, inspiration was connected to experiences and feelings. Selina had planned to just show up in his father's study like she did back in the day. However, Bruce had beaten her to the punch. She had expected him to overanalyze himself into a standstill. She had expected to have to come to him but here he was, less than 24 hours after seeing her again in the 12th. He had come to see her right after finishing his night shift. He didn't even change out of his uniform or shower beforehand.

Everybody knew about The Bat. Some called him a Hero, others called him a Freak playing dress up. Anyone doing questionable or outright bad things wanted him out of the way by any means necessary. Selina had held her peace on the subject. She wasn't doing anything that would put her on his radar and even if she was, she was confident that The Bat could be handled.

Everyone had a price.

Everyone had a weakness. It was just about figuring out what it was and taking advantage of it.

Really, she should've connected the dots by now that The Bat was Bruce. It made so much sense, it was hilarious. Nobody else in Gotham had the time, training, lack of self-preservation, or enough money to do it. By day, he was Bruce Wayne: young and plucky, fun loving CEO and philanthropist. At night? He fought criminals in the streets and helped the GCPD, mainly Jim Gordon, bring a tiny bit of order to the city. It was a wonderful yet utterly stupid thing to do.

The Greater Good demanded sacrifices and he would willingly put himself on the altar to burn in the name of Justice. Goddamned overly noble idiot. It was so typical of him!

The more things changed...

"I'm making Ovaltine. I know how much you like it and it should help you get to sleep later."

"Selina, about what happened between us..."

" **Nope.** Food first. If we're really gonna tackle it, it's best to do it with a full stomach."

"You're right."

"As usual."

"Debatable."

"Shut up and eat."

Bruce chuckled and Selina pursed her lips against a smile as they tucked in. It was so good to see him again. She was especially proud to have him in her space. She had a legitimate business, a nice home, and was one of the best in her field. There were people who were better than her but that was okay. Having competition kept her from losing her edge. It kept her moving. Always keep moving, always keep pushing, never get too comfortable...the lessons she had learned on the Streets and in the Game would stay with her forever.

She had also grown up and being a functioning adult meant admitting when she was wrong so...

" **Don't dish it out if you can't take it.** I was dishing it out to you like a lunch lady hopped up on Speed and Mountain Dew. I was an absolute cunt to you because I was mad at myself for falling for Maria's crock of bullshit again and you didn't deserve it. Honestly, you never deserved it when I dished it out so when you went off on me at the hospital that night? It hurt like a bitch, not gonna lie, but when you put all the pieces together, I had it coming. You don't have to be sorry, Bruce."

"I  _ **do**_. You were just trying to be there for me and I jumped down your throat. I didn't even let you talk before I told you go away. I hurt you because I wanted to make you feel as bad as I did."

"Sound familiar?"

"...yes. Be that as it may, I was wrong to lash out at you. Alfred was in that operating room because I was weak. I let strangers get into my head and make me do something awful."

"The Nutfluenza Bomb?"

"Nutfluenza...I like that. And yes. It was all my fault, Cat."

"Like hell! Some sick mystical fucks body snatched you, yeah but they had home field advantage. They were manipulating everybody, from the small-time crooks like Maria to Strange's sick Dr. Frankenstein science doing bitch ass all the way up to The Court of Owls themselves. You  _ **are**_  strong but in that case? You had no chance. They had been around for hundreds of years, maybe even thousands. You were a 17-year-old boy looking for the pain that you didn't deserve to stop, even just for a little while. They saw that and decided to take advantage. Fucking bastards."

Gordon had told her the truth about what happened after he recovered from the Virus. It had put everything in perspective and a lot of her anger had gone away afterwards. She should've gone to him. She shouldn't have waited for him to come to her. Pride had cost her years with her best friend and she'd be damned if she made the same mistake again. Being human, Selina knew that she was gonna fuck up again somehow, but she was going to do it in a different way.

She knew better so she was going to do better.

"I missed you, Bruce. Every day."

"I missed you, too."

"I should've come to you. You needed me and I needed you. Life doesn't suck when we're together. Okay, it  _ **does**_  but it's better. We can get back to the good faster. Y'know what I mean?"

He nodded and looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his soul.

"...you were expecting me to tell you to go away, weren't you?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Back in the day, I would've but I've changed for the better...mostly. B, I'm not going to tell you to fuck off again unless you do something really, really stupid first and then I have to put whatever the stupid is in context because I swear, you get yourself into the dumbest of..."

A surprised squeak escaped her as he chucked one of the couch's cushions at her. She managed to dodge it in time but the oh so smug smirk on his face? The challenge in his body language?

"Oh, it's on. Come here, douchebag!"

_**/** _

**6 Hours Later...**

" _My, my, Kitty-Cat, you're glowing. You have yourself a good night?"_

" _I did...no, not like_ _ **that!**_ _Get your mind outta the gutter! Jeez..."_

" _One of these days, you're gonna get absolutely railed and when it happens, me and Barbara are gonna take you out for cake and ice cream. God knows you need to pop your cherry or at least get eaten out. Shake the cobwebs off the damned thing. Air it out. Save a horse and ride a..."_

" _Tabby."_

" _You know I'm right. If you truly weren't interested in sex, I'd leave it. Asexuality is a thing, just like all the other beautiful Letters of the Queer Alphabet but I know you are so I don't get why you just don't go and get some already. You can have anyone you want and..._ _ **oh, my God**_ _. You're still hung up on the Wayne kid, aren't you? Selina, it's been 5 years. If he wanted to see you, he'd..."_

" _He's sleeping in the guest room."_

" _What?"_

" _Bruce. He's sleeping in the guest room. I ran into him at the 12th when Gordon summoned me yesterday and I gave him my card. He showed up last night and we hashed shit out like actual grownups. I said sorry. He said sorry. I made breakfast for dinner and we had a pillow fight that I won and yeah. He's here and I'm glad. I missed him."_

" _More like you pined for him like you were in a goddamned Austin novel."_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _Fuck you, too, bitch...he hurt you bad last time. You're really gonna risk it happening again?"_

" _Yep. Hey, you took the same risk with Barbara and you two are happy now. Same with Doc Lee and Jim. I...I wanna be happy like that, too. When he's not pissing me off or scaring the hell out of me by throwing himself into a psycho's path for no good reason, B helps me be happy."_

" _...you could do worse, especially in this city. Go for it but if he ever messes up again..."_

" _You won't lay a finger on him because I can take care of myself. Besides, if anyone's gonna mess this new start up between us, it's definitely gonna be me. It's always me and all my damned_ _ **Issues**_ _wrecking everything good that happens in my life. I'm so fucking pathetic, it's almost a triumph."_

" _What the hell? That's not true!"_

" _ **Sure**_ _, it isn't. Just like the world isn't round and North Dakota doesn't exist."_

" _Selina..."_

" _Obviously, target practice isn't happening today. Can we rain check?"_

" _...sure. Come to the Club one night after you close up shop. Bring the kid with you. It'll be fun."_

" _I'll see if he's free. Now, get lost, Tits McGee. I've got a lot of work to do."_

" _Work...is_ _ **that**_ _what the cool kids are calling it these days?"_

" _ **Good-bye**_ _, Tabitha...wait, why are you hugging me? Are you dying? Is it contagious?"_

" _Shut up. You need it."_

Despite their time apart, he and Selina were still the same.

Underneath her brash, sometimes caustic exterior was the same hurt, the same self-loathing, the same misery...it broke his heart. Fortunately, she had a good albeit unorthodox support system but hearing her tear herself down so easily disturbed him. Was that how Alfred felt about him at times? Jim? Harvey? Lucius? Bruce wanted to help. He wanted to make it all better so she wouldn't hurt anymore but he knew that he couldn't. Life didn't work that way. Some demons just couldn't be exorcised. They stayed until death and maybe even afterwards. Bruce desperately hoped that wasn't true. Being tormented in whatever afterlife there was would be horribly unfair...

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the pillow shifting. Opening his eyes, Bruce watched with amusement as a small black kitten made their way into the crook of his arm. The kitten nudged his hand with their head and he heeded the request for pets. A much larger and familiar calico cat came in afterwards and joined them, lying heavily across his pelvis.

"Hi, Otto. It's good to see you again. You're looking well like Mama. Who's your new friend?"

"Her name is Isis. I found her in a dumpster during The Big Chill. Someone left her to freeze."

The Big Chill had been a 11 day stretch of subzero temperatures, heavy snow, and freezing rain. Wind chills ranging from –20 to –40, highs only in the single digits...crime had come to a standstill but Bruce had gone out as The Bat to guide people to warming centers. He had also anonymously donated to as many places as he could, focusing mainly on women's shelters and the orphanages. Some of his contemporaries had donated, too but had made sure that everyone could see them do it. Of course, people had quickly figured out that he had been the most generous but he deflected all Media attention. He didn't want it. Not only would it risk compromising his alter ego, it would defeat the purpose of doing good in the first place.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did. No nightmares."

"Hell yeah. Does Lurch know where you're at?"

"He does. He sends his greetings."

"I send mine back with a 'Fuck You' bonus. I better move him before your legs go numb. Otto?"

As soon as she clicked her tongue, not only Otto but Isis came to her. Both cats wound around her legs, purring happily. Selina's smile was soft as she sat down to play with them. He half expected her to start purring with them. The sadness was deep inside of her but she could still find the light.

**Good.**

"Okay, okay, I get it...y'all are just hungry, aren't you? Mm-hmm...I see through all your cuddly adorableness...I see through your  _ **lies**_. Are you getting up yet, Aurora? I want bacon pancakes."

Rolling his eyes, Bruce got up to start making the bed and she went deathly pale.

Oh. Right. He had forgotten that he was shirtless.

"What is  _ **that**_?!"

Both cats bolted and she nearly fell in her haste to stand in front of him. Selina batted his hand away and looked absolutely appalled. Her wide eyes kept moving between his torso and face frantically. She was shaking and Bruce took her hand, stroking the back with his thumb. She had done the same thing for him in the hospital so many years ago. She yanked it away and put her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"Bruce Thomas Wayne, who the hell tried to cut you in half?! That scar is  _ **not**_  from a regular knife! That is a katana scar on your fucking body almost on top of your fucking liver and through the lower part of your fucking rib cage! Why is there a katana scar on you?!  **What. Did You.** _ **Do?!**_ _"_

"It was a couple of years ago. I'm okay, I promise. Scar tissue aside, I've made a full recovery."

" **Who did this to you and where are they now?**  How did it even happen? Jesus Christ..."

"It's an old training injury."

" _ **A training injury?**_  Alfred did this to you and you didn't fire his limey ass on the spot?!"

"It wasn't Alfred. It happened while I was overseas. It truly was an accident, a very bad and painful accident but an accident, all the same. Once I was stable enough to travel, I came home."

" _ **Are you serious right now?**_   _What...why...you really could've._..and I didn't even know you were out of town. You could've been gone  _ **forever**_  and no one would've told me shit!"

"Selina, you're starting to hyperventilate. You're going to pass out so you need to..."

He dodged her slap but soon, he was shielding his face from a volley of pillow blows again.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do with my body when you're going around getting swung at by clumsy assholes with katanas and almost dying!  _ **Again!**_  What is  _ **wrong**_  with you?! Why do always you walk around acting like you don't matter?! Huh?! Do you wanna die? Is that it?"

"No."

" _ **Liar!"**_

Bruce caught the pillow mid swing and threw it aside before grabbing her wrists.

" **I'm** _ **not**_ **lying. I don't want to die. If I did, I would've handled the situation years ago."**

Her rage drained and her face went blank. He had said the wrong thing again and they both knew it. They hadn't been reunited for 24 hours before he fucked up. That had to be a record.

" _ **Selina**_..."

She stopped in the doorway but didn't turn around.

" _You need to go. I...it's not like the hospital. I don't want you to go away for another 5 years but...I really can't look at you right now so just go home. Please. I'll come over when I can think again."_

"... _you promise?_ "

" _Yeah._ _ **Get out.**_ _"_

_**/** _

"Stop here. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, ma'am? It's really coming down..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be okay."

"All right. I've got an umbrella if you want it."

"It'll just slow me down. Thanks for the lift. Here. Buy yourself something pretty."

"Holy shit...thank you. If you ever need a ride again, call dispatch and request me directly. I'll come get you, no matter where you are. My name's David Lawrence and this is Cab 32409."

"I'll remember that. Bye, David."

"...I hope they're worth it. Whoever you're going to in this storm? I hope they're worth it."

"He is. He  _ **really**_  is."

"He's a lucky bastard."

It had been a long time she had felt that out of control. She had absolutely lost her shit and had indeed ended up hyperventilating. She had a panic attack in the shower after Bruce went home. Selina had a prescribed bottle of Xanax in her left nightstand but she rarely used the pills. In order to get anything done, she had taken half a dose and a nap. After waking, she had played with her cats before throwing herself into researching Norse deities. Her next Client wanted a mural on his back based on Ragnarök. Accuracy was key. It was what she was known for.

Reputation was everything. One mistake could ruin everything.

She had fallen asleep again at her desk and been awoken by the first clap of thunder.

Selina had been tempted to sell the pills but she hadn't. She was a good girl doing good things now. Did she miss her old life, sometimes? She did. The adrenaline rush of surviving or avoiding an attack, the satisfaction of getting one over on rich suckers? There was nothing like it but she had spent so much time putting in the work to change. Selina didn't want to prove all the nay-sayers right.  **Born in the gutter, Die in the gutter**...nobody would really give a former Thief a chance. She was a novelty, a charity case, a joke...few things fueled change better than spite, apparently.

More important than spite was the faith that people had put in her.

Selina didn't want to let them down. She didn't want to let herself down either.

The paths she took were familiar and even in the rain, she moved swiftly. Wayne Manor's security still hadn't been upgraded. If it had, it hadn't been upgraded in a way to keep her out, not that doing so would've worked. She may be a good girl now but she hadn't lost any of her skills.

Seeing that awful scar on Bruce had broken her heart and pissed her all the way off. How dare they do that to him? Somebody who better be fucking dead themselves had nearly killed him. He could've been cut in half or he could've bled out. If he had been just a second too slow...

Had his wound really come from an accident? She had her doubts but given who it was, it made sense. After all, this was the same Bruce Wayne who purposely burned himself, nearly drowned himself and had later shacked up with a street kid he barely knew all for the sake of training himself to...what did he even want to do? The easy answer was to help people but the drive inside of him went far deeper than that. Explaining it was anything but easy.

His drive and sense of duty both impressed and disgusted Selina. It always had.

Bruce treated his body as if it were expendable, as if the person inside of it didn't matter at all.

He  _ **did**_  matter, not only to her and the others who cared about him, but in general.

Why couldn't he see that? He was a walking encyclopedia yet he was too dumb to see that?

It didn't make any sense!

 _ **He**_  didn't make any sense!

Goddamned overly noble Stupid Billionaire Brat.

See, this is why she needed to come back to stay. Someone had to keep him one piece.

Someone had to remind him that he wasn't indestructible. Someone had to remind him that he would be missed if the worst happened. Most of their relationship involved her rescuing him from danger somehow and that was fine. Bruce did the same for her in the rare times that she couldn't get out of a sticky situation on her own and he brought so much good to the table.

He reminded her that she could be better. He believed in her. Sometimes, he would forget to give her the benefit of the doubt but that was okay. She could be like that, too but now that they were older, they could be wiser. They could work together to be wiser. It could be a Couple's Project.

Fucking up as badly as they had in the past had left their scars but it had also left their lessons.

The fact that she was here within hours of the first argument of their new beginning said it all.

Selina pulled herself over the railing of the balcony attached to Thomas Wayne's study and saw that the French doors were unlocked. She pushed one open and stepped inside, looking around. Even after 5 years, it looked the same overall. The leather settee had been reupholstered and one of the bearskin rugs was black instead of brown but other than that, nothing had changed. It was pitch black and getting colder by the second. There was a fire going in the hearth but it was on its last legs. Someone needed to put some more wood on before it went out and...

"He's in his bedroom."

Alfred was standing in the doorway and Selina chuckled at all too familiar the sight of a loaded pistol in his hand. Instead of pajamas like a normal person, he was still in most of his suit, only having taken off his jacket. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

"Wait, he actually sleeps there instead of in here? He uses his bedroom like a normal person?"

"Most of the time. It's good to see you again, Ms. Kyle."

"Believe it or not, I'm happy to see you too, Alfred, especially since the last time I was around you were in the middle of getting stitched like ol' boy from  **The Nightmare Before Christmas**."

"More like Frankenstein's monster or The Scarecrow from  **The Wizard of Oz.** "

"Mm. Did Bruce tell you what went down this morning?"

"You saw the scar on his side and reacted the same way that Gordon and I did when it first happened. We should've reached out to you and I'm sorry for not doing so. He needed you."

"I'm here now so it's cool. How the fuck does someone accidentally get cut by a katana?  _ **How?**_ "

"It's Bruce. Any and everything can happen. Do you need an escort?"

"Seriously?"

"Right, then. Will you be here for breakfast?"

"Most likely. I want bacon pancakes if that's an option."

"I'll see what I can do. Good night, Selina."

"Good night."

Making her way through Wayne Manor was as familiar as walking through her brownstone or her old street haunts. Most of her time had been spent in the Study, kitchen, and Solarium but she had memorized the place's layout ages ago. The knowledge had come in handy, inside and outside of crazy situations. That being said, she hadn't spent a lot of time in Bruce's bedroom. It just felt too intimate, which honestly didn't make any sense but they didn't either. On paper, in execution, she and Bruce made anything  _ **but**_  sense yet here they were.

The sound of a tree limb crashing to the ground accented her opening the left bedroom door and Bruce sat bolt upright, startled awake.

"At least you didn't fall out of a chair and hit your elbow like I did. You'd think that we'd be used to loud noises by now since everyone around us is trigger happy but apparently not. Hi, Bruce."

"Hello...you came over."

"I told you I would. I just needed to calm down first. Seeing that scar scared the shit out of me."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did at the end."

"It's not like you were wrong. You just had bad timing."

"As usual. I'm sorry, Selina. Truly."

"We're good."

"Did you walk all the way here? You're soaked through..."

"Just the last bit. I took a cab. You don't have to get up. Scoot over. I'll be right back."

She grabbed the Oxford that was on top of the vanity and walked into the attached bathroom. Her clothes were drenched but not ruined. Stripping, Selina piled most of them on the floor and hung her bra on the towel rack. Her hair was a lost cause. Detangling it was going to be a nightmare but she could at least dry it enough to not soak the pillows. The dress shirt went just past her knees like a nightgown. Even after being washed, it smelled like spiced pine trees, same as he did. Bruce always smelled good. He smelled like safety.

He smelled like home.

The scent engulfed her as she laid down next to him and sighed contently. His king-sized mattress was the perfect balance of soft and firm. The beige sheets were luxuriously soft and he had plenty of blankets in various jewel tones, along with a black weighted one. The more blankets, the better. Selina had gotten into the habit of collecting and donating blankets. She remembered what it was like to be cold on the streets and absolutely hated it. She didn't want to feel that way again and if she could help others, then so much the better.

"Do you want something hot to drink? Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"I'm okay, B. Chill. Lurch knows that I'm here, by the way. I was looking for you in the Study and he found me. He was actually happy to see me, if you can believe it."

"I can."

Warm silence fell between them and Selina shut her eyes, listening as the rain picked up again. Rumbles of thunder became progressively louder. Another storm was rolling in and there would be at least two more before it was all said and done. According to the weatherman, the rain was supposed to last until the next afternoon, possibly into the evening.

Flood watches and wind advisories would last until the morning rush hour. There was talk of power outages but she wasn't worried. Isis and Otto's dishes were full. They had their beds to rest in and her bed, too. Her brownstone had a generator so they wouldn't be in the dark. She didn't have many perishables in the fridge to go bad, just a gallon of milk and half a bottle of wine. She had used up the eggs, cheese, and ham to make the breakfast scramble. She needed to go grocery shopping when she got back. And it had been a while since she had gone bra shopping. Maybe...

Gentle fingertips went into her hair and Selina opened her eyes. Bruce was laying on his side facing her and she could see the hollow of his throat. Although she had been focused on the scar, she hadn't missed the fact that time and training had been very good to him. He had gone from being built like a wet toothpick to being built like a solid tree branch. He was wiry and his skin had picked up a hint of color. He was still pale but it was healthy instead of borderline vampiric.

" _Is this okay?"_

She nodded and moved closer, burying her face in his neck. His free hand tightened on the flare of her hip as she nuzzled against him. Bruce liked having his neck nibbled. She had learned that during their make out sessions in the past. Had that changed?

A low and very pleased moan was her answer.

Emboldened, Selina drew him closer. Both of his hands were on her behind now and they moaned as he squeezed firmly. She didn't have panties on. The only thing covering her was his shirt and a growing heat inside of her. She was a woman with needs. Typically, she took care of them herself but this was far beyond what she had done with her hands. Everything felt so...

Bruce's lips were hungry, devouring, demanding and as always, she met him head on.

_**/** _

If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

Selina was soft and pliant, shivering as he kissed her neck. His hands caressed the top of her breasts underneath his shirt and his thumbs touched...metal? Why was he touching metal? The reason dawned on him and he paused, meeting her gaze. Her pupils were blown, framed by slumberous emerald, and she gave him an impish smile.

" _They're pierced...you wanna see?"_

" _We don't have to do anything that you don't..."_

Selina started unbuttoning his shirt, giving him her answer and an unspoken order.

**Shut up and just enjoy it.**

Bruce rested his hand heavily on her sternum and caressed upwards, making her head fall back on his pillow. The fabric of his shirt hid her breasts from his sight and he moved it aside, baring her to him. Bending his head, he kissed the beauty marks on her neck and made his way lower, taking her right nipple into his mouth. The dusky rose flesh budded on contact and he traced his tongue over the silver barbell bisecting it before suckling hard.

Her hips jumped and he grabbed her inner thigh to still her. Only thin fabric separated her skin from his. Once that barrier was removed, Bruce knew that what little control he had left would shatter like glass. So many years of longing, of words unspoken, were rushing out in every action he took. He wanted to please her. Selina deserved that. She deserved the whole world and he would give it to her. All she had to do was ask and he would do it for her, go get it for her.

Her moans were growing louder and as he kissed over to her neglected breast, he slid first one, two tender fingers inside of her channel. Wet hot silk engulfed them and he curled them in a gentle beckoning gesture, looking for...

" _ **Bruce!**_ _"_

Wanting to add to her bliss, he parted the nest of curls shrouding her most intimate places and felt more metal? She had pierced herself there, too? Why? Hadn't it hurt? What did it look like?

He had to find out.

After her circling fingers replaced his hungry mouth, Bruce kissed, licked, and nibbled down her body. Selina tasted exquisite, sweet and tangy all at once. A sheen of sweat covered her and he settled between her legs. The removal of his fingers prompted a gasp that was both protest and relief. Grabbing one leg, then the other, he spread them wide and took her in. The flesh of her was a deep fuchsia, her pulsing clit rose red. Curls two shades darker than the ones on her head shrouded her and held her rich scent, calling to him. He wanted to taste her everywhere. He wanted to feel her ride his tongue and fingers. He wanted to make her scream his name. He wanted to satisfy her.

Could he do that?

To begin, he traced the small silver hoop with his tongue before pressing a lingering kiss to her nub. She shuddered and cried out as he began to taste her in earnest. Bruce wanted to learn what she liked. Fast licks made her shiver, slow lingering ones made her pant, and when he first slid his tongue inside of her, both of them groaned. Her flavor was absolutely enchanting and he was already addicted. God, she tasted so good! She felt so good, better than all of his dreams...

" _ **More**_ _...don't stop...oh_ _ **fuck**_ _, baby...make me come...please, Bruce...m-make me...oh my God!"_

_**/** _

She had gotten off before.

Again, she was a woman with needs and she had learned how to take care of them but the feelings coursing through her were far beyond her experience. Her world was reduced to bliss and sensation, stoked by his talented tongue, his seeking fingers. Bruce was devouring her and she could tell that he loved it. The way he groaned, the visible shudders that went through him as she played with his hair, poured sweet nectar into his eager mouth...

Selina's cries were loud, audible over the still raging tempest outside, and a part of her wanted to grab the pillow. A part of her was embarrassed but it was outweighed by a sense of fulfillment.

This was what she wanted. This was what she needed.

This was  _ **who**_  she wanted,  _ **who**_  she needed.

" _Again, sweetheart...again..."_

" _I-I_ _ **can't**_ _...B, I can't..."_

" _ **You can do anything."**_

He was kissing her belly and his fingers, his mouth, everything tipped her over the edge one last time with a full body shudder of ecstasy. Her mouth fell open in a soundless scream and her toes curled into the bedding. Her hips coiled and snapped rapidly. Her channel spasmed around his fingers and she mewed as he withdrew them. His lips ascended her body and as soon as they were in reach, Selina took them aggressively, wanting to taste what he did. Bruce sighed into her mouth happily and he still had his clothes on. That wouldn't do. He should be just as bare as she was.

" _I want you...I've always...take off your clothes..."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _ **Now!**_ _"_

Buttons flew in every direction as she tugged at his pajama top and he shucked his pants off, freeing him into her eager grasp. A noise she had never heard from him before escaped him as she touched him. It was low, feral, and oh so needy. It was wonderful. He needed her just as much she needed him. She wasn't alone anymore. Hopefully, she would never be alone again...

" _I have...nightstand...there are condoms in the nightstand..."_

" _...don't need them...have the arm implant...lasts for 3 years...got it for my period..."_

" _So, I can..."_

" _...if you want to...I want you to...wanna feel you in me..._ _ **all**_ _of you...fill me up..."_

That was the end of holding back. Selina squeaked as he plunged deep into her welcoming walls and the almighty groan he let out made his cheeks go red with embarrassment afterwards. That wouldn't do, either. There was no shame between lovers and best friends. That was what Bruce was to her. Besides, how was she supposed to know that he was getting what he needed if he didn't tell her? Sex was supposed to a dialogue, a give and take conversation with their bodies, their feelings. She wanted him to feel as good as she did and then some...

" _Feels good, doesn't it?"_

His ' _ **yes'**_  was gasped and she raked her nails over his back, holding onto him as they began. Their rhythm was clumsy at first, almost awkward, but soon, they found their flow. His face was buried in her neck, giving her perfect access to his ear.

" _...you feel so good inside me...right where you belong...you're mine and I'm yours..._ _ **always.**_ _.."_

" _..._ _ **promise?**_ _"_

" _Uh-huh..."_

" _Don't lie..."_

" _I'm not...harder, baby...faster..."_

" _...don't want to..._ _ **oh, god.**_ _..hurt you..."_

Locking her legs, she reversed their positions and both of them cried out as he went deeper. Bruce sat up and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. They were skin to skin, heart to heart, as close as two people could be. Selina rode him hard and he met her halfway as always. It was too much but not enough. Sensation built deep inside of her, heating and becoming electric.

" _Look at me."_

She whimpered.

" _Look at me."_

She shuddered.

" _ **Look at me!"**_

She obeyed him and the sheer amount of devotion in his eyes, the hunger and need on his face? It threw her screaming over the edge and he followed, filling her with everything he had to give her.

_**/** _

" _ **Je t'appartiens ... mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme est à toi ... j'ai besoin de toi ... mon chaton ... mon ange ... mon âme soeur ... tu es à moi ... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...**_ **(I belong to you...my heart, body, soul is yours...I need you...my kitten...my angel...my soulmate...you're mine...i love you, I love you, I love you...)**... _don't leave me...don't leave me, Selina.._."

" _I won't. I'm staying...besides, even if I wanted to leave right now, I couldn't...you're too heavy..."_

" _Am I crushing you? Should I move?"_

" _Please don't."_

Bruce nodded and let her sweet scent, the feel of her hands in his hair lull him towards slumber. They had reversed their positions one last time after their bodies calmed down and his face was half buried in her cleavage. The bedding was tangled and spread evenly over their lower halves. The storm outside had tapered off into showers and he sighed softly.

" _What happens now?"_

" _We get some sleep and then we figure the rest out together. One day at a time."_

" _It's that simple?"_

" _Hell, no. It's us. We don't do anything simple but there's love between us. It deserves a fair shot."_

" _You love me?"_

" _I just said that, didn't I?"_

" _Actually, you didn't."_

" _Bruce..."_

" _Do you love me, Selina?"_

" _Yeah, I love you. For years."_

" _I love you, too._ _ **Always.**_ _"_


End file.
